ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Temenos - Northern Tower
category:Limbus *Temenos - Northern Tower is a subsection of the Temenos zone in the Limbus region. *It is reached via the Teleport-Holla crag entrance to Al'Taieu. *Cosmo-Cleanse and White Card key items are required for entry. *You can only open one chest per level. **The Time chest is blue in the middle, and gives an additional 15 minutes. **The Item chest is gold trimmed, and on the lower 6 levels all have 4-7 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 items. **The Restore chest is located in the middle, and refills HP/MP and restores all timers. *Defeating one/all of the beastmen drops all three chests; when there is a specific chest dropper, it is the furthest mob from the entrance. *A full alliance can do a full clear taking 1-2 Time chests. **A group of 12 can do a full clear with 3 Time chests. **A strong TP burn merit party (4 DD, BRD, WHM or RDM) can win with 4 Time chests. **It seems possible to win with fewer Time chests if you skip some mobs and go straight for the chest dropper. *All mobs in this area use their job's 2-hour ability, as in Dynamis. *Typical Ancient Beastcoin yield: 50 *'Reward for completion:' Ivory Chip Drop Chart First Floor *Enemies: (Moblins) **Moblin Dustman x4 (RDM) (moving) **Goblin Slaughterman x2 (WAR) (both stationary, one in NW corner, one in SE room) *** About 3/6 drop an Ancient Beastcoin *** The chests can spawn at either of the Goblin Slaughterman locations. *The chest dropper is one of the Goblin Slaughterman in the NW corner OR SE corner. * With good timing, it is possible to run past the patrolling RDMs undetected. * Defeating just the two Slaughtermen may not open the vortex. *AF+1 item: NIN, THF, MNK, DRG, WHM, COR, SCH Second Floor *Enemies: (Gigas) **Kari (MNK) (wandering around the outside, can be pulled without linking) **Beli (RNG) **Thrym (WAR) **Skadi (BST) ***Will charm whomever has the most hate as her 2hr ability. * Beli, Thrym, and Skadi automatically link together. They can be slept. * About 3/4 drop an Ancient Beastcoin. * The chests appear in the middle of the north room. You just need to kill the center 3 to pop the chests, but the MNK opens the door. *AF+1 item: MNK, NIN, RNG, THF, PLD, WHM, BLM, SMN, BLU, DRG Third Floor *Enemies: (Sahagin) **Telchines Monk x2 (wandering back and forth in the two rooms) **Telchines White Mage (NE) **Telchines Dragoon (wandering east-west) ***Telchines's Wyvern **Telchines Bard (NW) *About 2/5 drop an Ancient Beastcoin * The Bard and/or the White Mage in the NW/NE corner drops the chests. * One of the enemies opens the door upon defeat. * 1-2 AF+1 items: DRG, MNK, RNG, WHM, WAR, THF, BLM, DRK, SMN, COR, DNC *Notes The chest location on the map is wrong. Time is the last one and Item is the middle. Fourth Floor *Enemies: (Demons) **Kindred Black Mage x4 (2 groups of 2 running along the north and south sides of the room) **Kindred Summoner ***Kindred's Elemental **Kindred Warrior **Kindred Dark Knight * About 4/7 drop an Ancient Beastcoin * The three unique demons are lined up in the center of the room; DRK in front (west), then WAR, then SMN. ** You can not pull from the back to prevent linking, so Sleepga all mobs and kill the SMN last. ** It is possible to pet-pull, just make sure you release the pet with enough clearance that the demons won't aggro your party. * The chests appear in the middle of the room. * You just need to kill the center 3 to pop the chests. * One of the Black Mages will open the door. *AF+1 item: PLD, WHM, DRG, THF, SMN, NIN, BLM, WAR, BLU, COR Fifth Floor *Enemies: (Antica) **Praetorian Guard CCXX (WAR) (SE room) **Praetorian Guard LXXIII (BLM) (NE room) **Praetorian Guard CXLVIII (RNG) (NW room) **Praetorian Guard CCCXI (PLD) (SW room) * Bring Echo Drops for Jamming Wave (range 15). * About 2/4 drop an Ancient Beastcoin * The chests appear in the east-west door after defeating all Antica. *AF+1 item: NIN, THF, BLM, DRG, SMN, PLD, RNG, MNK, SCH, ? Sixth Floor *Enemies: (Tonberries) **Cryptonberry Designator x3 (SMN) (wandering) ***Tonberry's Elemental (Light) ***The avatar summoned for Astral Flow is random. Stoneskin is your best bet, or not fighting the Designators at all. **Cryptonberry Abductor x3 (THF) (wandering) **There are two sets of SMN and THF in linked pairs near the doorways. A single THF and a single SMN walk alone between rooms. ***Any one of the six Tonberries will open the portal. The lone THF is recommended. **Cryptonberry Charmer (BLM) (NW) **Cryptonberry Skulker (NIN) (NE) ***Mages move to maximum casting range to avoid Mijin Gakure (range 20'). * About 7/8 drop an Ancient Beastcoin * The Cryptonberry Skulker and/or the Cryptonberry Charmer in the NE corner drops the chests. * The easiest way to complete this floor is to run down the first ramp when the SMN + THF pair moves away and kill the Cryptonberry Charmer (BLM). Then the lone Cryptonberry Abductor should be pulled and killed when it's close to the alliance. Afterwards the alliance should move to the other side of the area when the Cryptonberry Designator moves away and kill the Cryptonberry Skulker. The last Tonberry pair can be slept while the alliance proceeds to the next floor. *1-2 AF+1 items: NIN, MNK, PLD, WHM, DRG, WAR, BLM, RNG, SCH Seventh Floor *Enemies: (Goblins) **Goblin Theurgist x2 (BLM) **Goblin Fencer x2 (RDM) **Goblin Warlord (DRK) * All drop 1-2 Ancient Beastcoins * Cannot pull from the side without linking all the others. Can be carby pulled. * The final chest appears in the middle of the room when all the goblins are defeated. ** It contains 6 Ancient Beastcoins, an AF+1 item, and the Ivory Chip. ***The final chest also has a chance to drop a Metal Chip . *AF+1 item: DRG, MNK, THF, WHM, NIN, COR, SCH ?